The Arizona ADC Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) is responsible for assuring data accuracy,[unreadable] the accessibility of data for designated investigators, and the integration of data collected as part of the[unreadable] Arizona ADC and associated projects. The DMSC provides high quality statistical analysis and experimental[unreadable] design support for center investigators, facilitates the sharing of data with ADC collaborators, assures full[unreadable] compliance for data requests from the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), and develops new[unreadable] analytic methods when needed to advance this field of research. This core represents an enhancement of[unreadable] the Arizona ADC Data Management Program, formerly included within the Administrative Core. In the[unreadable] current application, we are proposing the transition to a DMSC to support and facilitate the growth of our[unreadable] ADC into the next funding cycle. The specific aims for the DMSC are 1) to provide a complete, accurate,[unreadable] standardized, and carefully maintained centralized database to characterize the demographic, clinical,[unreadable] neuropsychological, genetic, and neuropathological features of subjects enrolled and followed in the ADC; 2)[unreadable] to provide a subject resource for center investigators to support ongoing and new research proposals and[unreadable] clinical trials while ensuring the protection of subject confidentiality for all research participants; 3) to fully and[unreadable] promptly comply with all requests for data sharing from the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center[unreadable] (NACC), including the implementation of the Uniform Data Set (UDS); 4) to assure that ADC investigators[unreadable] have fully available access to high quality statistical analysis and experimental design support for new[unreadable] proposals and ongoing projects; 5) to develop novel methods of analysis and novel applications of existing[unreadable] analytic techniques to advance research on age-related dementia and cognitive decline; and 6) to facilitate[unreadable] the ADC's participation in productive collaborations and in the sharing of resources and data through[unreadable] participation in cooperative studies with other ADCs, the NACC, and other researchers both inside and[unreadable] outside of Arizona.